


the sea unchanging; timeless

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Uncharted Waters [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, ANBU Commander - Freeform, ANBU Commander never dies, ANBU is a deadly place, Character Death, Gen, Like their deaths matter but kind of don't, Mentions of Danzo and ROOT, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: The ANBU Commander has never died. This is important.The ANBU Commander is a mask. This is also important.A piece of writing on the ANBU Commander over time and how they never die.
Relationships: ANBU Commander & ANBU, ANBU Commander & Konohagakure
Series: Uncharted Waters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the sea unchanging; timeless

The ANBU Commander has never died. This is important.

The ANBU Commander is a mask. This is also important.

* * *

In the months following Konoha’s construction and the subsequent mass migration of clans, a new system is created. Previously, missions had been given out by Clan Heads to ninjas specifically chosen by them based on numerous factors. In Konoha, missions were no longer given out by Clan Heads to their clans, but instead a system was created in which ninjas were given ranks that enabled them to complete different missions. From this system, the ANBU Corp was founded.

With the creation of the ANBU Corp came the position of the ANBU Commander. A single ninja seen fit to represent ANBU and ensure that the Corp runs smoothly. Their name is never known, only their mask—it is similar to the dog mask, but not quite the exact same.

The ANBU Commander encourages the teamwork of ANBU and the intimate trust teammates have with one another and with fellow ANBU. They hand out every animal mask alongside the Shodaime Hokage, remember the names of every ninja who dies under their command, commends them for their bravery, _(doesn’t say what a fucking loss, because this is the world they are used to living in)_.

No one will ever know who the ANBU Commander is because the ANBU Commander never dies. Not like the Hokage, who can die and will die, and will then rise again. Long live the Hokage.

_(The ANBU Commander will never die but Toshiaki Nara dies five years after accepting an ANBU position. They die when the Kyūbi attacks Konoha. They do not leave a mask behind, nor empty shoes.)_

There is no Shodaime ANBU Commander nor a Nidaime ANBU Commander. This is because the ANBU Commander never dies, _(the mask isn’t handed down; it’s picked up)_.

The general career lifespan in ANBU is small. Their missions are challenging and gruesome and they struggle more often than they don’t. Most ninjas in ANBU will stay in the ANBU Corps for three to five years, _(the ANBU Commander is an outlier and should not be counted)_. Saki Hatake spends a decade in ANBU. She dies in ANBU too, not that anyone will know this. Like Toshiaki, she does not leave a mask behind. She has no name but her own.

_(The ANBU Commander does not die, but Saki Hatake does and so the First World War begins. The ANBU Corps are out on the front lines fighting and fighting, doing all they can to let Konoha take the advantage. The ANBU Commander gives orders and orders from Konoha. They are not dead. They never die.)_

The Shodaime Hokage dies and the Nidaime Hokage dies, and the ANBU fail to keep their Hokages safe. But the ANBU Commander remains steady and remains the same regardless of all the changes and challenges thrown their way.

Kenzou Sarutobi is a very distant relative of the Sandaime Hokage and unknown by almost everyone. He joins ANBU and remains in the ANBU Corps for five years, completing the standard term for ANBU. Over the course of three years, he has a total of eleven teammates, _(this is not abnormal, he is an ANBU and he is used to this)_ , but for the last two years he depends on himself and himself alone. He retires from ANBU.

_(You never retire from ANBU just like the ANBU Commander never dies. Everyone in ANBU knows this to be true.)_

No one expects Tsubasa Okamura to last long in ANBU. This is not because of her abilities—or lack of—or because of the fact she’s not a clan ninja. It’s simply because at the age of twenty-seven, Tsubasa is already heading towards the end of her ninja career. ANBU do not have a long life expectancy.

Against all the odds, Tsubasa survives until she’s thirty-five in ANBU, _(part of this is because she ends up trapped behind a desk, part of this is because she is strong regardless of where she comes from)_. However, she’s killed in action during a simple A-rank, _(non-ANBU),_ mission. It isn’t unexpected, but it’s still sad regardless.

_(The ANBU Corp sends someone to look into it whilst the ANBU Commander signs off on new orders. The ANBU Commander never dies, even while their soldiers die and die and die.)_

Sachiko Aburame is remembered by the ANBU Corps for serving the longest out of anyone before or after her. She survives a spectacular twenty-two years in ANBU before she finally retires with a career-ending injury that occurred when she was attacked by a traitor. The ANBU Commander who welcomed her to the Corps was the same one who bid her goodbye.

Meanwhile, Tarō Uchiha sinks into ANBU like he has always lived there. The shadows become part of him, envelop him into their ranks. He sends enemies scattering with blood-curling genjutsus and lets illusions fool others into walking off cliffs. He thrives in ANBU for three years before he quietly drops off the face of the country without any warning. No one ever knows what happens to him and then he turns up, three months later, dead at the gates of Konoha. A warning and a message. The Second World War ends shortly afterwards.

_(The number of ninjas in ANBU grows and grows following the end of the war, but they die in greater number too despite the relative peace they find themselves in. The ANBU Commander watches this, sees this, and has always been seeing this. They live and they live and they live, and they never ever die or put down the mask.)_

Akihito Ishikawa doesn’t live for the fight, but he does live for the secrecy of the ninja life. Knowing information and knowing secrets and handling lives is something he lives. It’s hard work, never good work, but it’s work that he enjoys. He’s content to work in ANBU for six years when he is poisoned. They never know who poisoned the ANBU in his home or why, _(and no one will ever learn of the conspiracy he was digging into)._

The ANBU Commander does not die and their mask never fades. It is always there, watching all of them.

Moriko Yamanaka isn’t really a Yamanaka. It’s her surname, but one begrudgingly given to the daughter of a woman who’d fought her way into the clan despite being born to a life outside of the clan, the result of an affair left to the past. Moriko doesn’t care about any of that though. The only things she cares for is what the Yamanaka Clan can give her and what it can teach her. She takes these lessons, both the ones given purposefully and those that come from life as it is, and forces herself to remember them. She builds herself up on them, gives her bones an armour of steel. She joins ANBU, disappearing into the shadowy ranks without a word. She will not leave ANBU of her own violation. And she lives in ANBU for thirteen years before she retires.

* * *

The ANBU Oath:

_I hereby give my life to ANBU. Everything I do from now on will be for the benefit of Konoha and never will I betray her. My body and soul belong to Konoha and Konoha alone. The only will I have is Konoha’s will. Every breath I take is Konoha’s breath. The mask I take will be the face I am. I pledge and swear to give everything in the name of Konoha._

* * *

Yūdai Suzuki is the fourth child of second-generation ninjas. There is no requirement for him to be a ninja. In fact, two of his siblings take the civilian route in life whilst the rest of them go to the Ninja Academy.

He doesn’t graduate early nor does he become chūnin earlier than expected. He becomes chūnin two years after becoming genin in one of the hosted Chūnin Exams. While he doesn’t become well known or any such thing, those who work with him claim him to be a steady mission partner and well versed in infiltration.

At fourteen, the Kyūbi attacks and Yūdai ends up on the ANBU radar. He isn’t asked to join nor is he aware of the recruitment forms filed on him. Four years later, however, does find him in ANBU taking up a mask and joining a team.

He is nineteen when he learns that the ANBU Commander never dies. Or retires. But if, hypothetically, the ANBU Commander could die or retire, Yūdai might end up being ANBU Commander.

_(This is not a mask that you can grow into. It must already fit you when you pick it up. This is not a mask handed down and explained. This is a mask that is familiar and one you already know. That said, you can change the mask so that it sits better, rests comfortably, suits your purposes.)_

And if, perhaps, Yūdai was ANBU Commander. He might then argue against Itachi joining ANBU. Back then, he had still been young and lacked the knowledge and abilities to argue against the Sandaime and remain in his position.

Later, he will regret that he didn’t do more, couldn’t assure anything. And later still, he will rage amongst his ANBU. He will let the inferno in his soul escape in the form of training as he remembers blood and destruction and the _massacre of a clan who should’ve been safe._ To himself, he will admit that he failed to keep the Uchiha Clan safe and remain watchful of Itachi. He is meant to be better than this.

Then, he will pick himself up and carry on because ANBU will not wait and he is not dead yet. He can’t be dead yet. He still has more to do. So he picks himself up, says _we will fucking survive this,_ and orders more ANBU to their deaths on various missions.

A year later, he will learn of ROOT, an organisation hidden beneath Konoha and destroying their village from the inside. Like the other ANBU in-village, he will ensure that the corruption dies and remains dead.

Then, he will figure out how to restructure every ANBU team to include the new ninjas who need to learn how to be human whilst remaining loyal. At the same time, he will consider who will take part in the ANBU Trials and stumbles across the name ‘Toru Uchiha’.

With five years of, _(hypothetical)_ , experience as ANBU Commander, if Yūdai was ever ANBU Commander, _(not that he could be since the ANBU Commander never dies)_ , then he might be able to argue for the recruitment of Toru despite his age and position and the past actions of Itachi. Although he will never meet Toru outside of his role as Jakkaru, Yūdai will be vaguely aware that Toru copes well in ANBU, much better than Itachi did, and that his team works well together.

And the years will continue to pass, as they tend to, and Yūdai will continue to work. He will send ANBUs to their death and see some survive too. He will bid goodbye to those retiring and welcome those who join. Life will continue as it always does, _(and the ANBU Commander still does not die)_.

When Otogakure and Sunagakure attack, the ANBU Commander will be on the front lines, attacking and defending for his village. He will not die because he cannot die. And like the ANBU Commander, Yūdai will see the attack through to the end.

Likewise, Yūdai will see Koharu as acting Hokage. He will then watch as Tsunade takes the Hokage hat and becomes Godaime Hokage. As this happens, he will sign off on the resignations of various ANBUs and watch as names are engraved into the Memorial Stone. He will then give the masks over to new hands, _(it is rare that a mask is no longer used; far more often does it exchange many, many hands)_.

The jackal mask will be handed in and Yūdai will see it returned to history, where it was meant to be. Toru Uchiha will disappear from the ANBU ranks and Yūdai will be grateful that it happened this way.

_(Itachi Uchiha will come back and Yūdai will consider his own mask. He will consider the shadows he had been left in, review the consequences of Danzō’s actions that still haunt him. He will consider that he was not the one who had failed, all those years ago, and consider the fact he was never told. He will not question orders, because he is loyal, but he will feel the low-level burning of anger once again.)_

Tsunade claims the Hokage seat, Toru Uchiha retires, Itachi Uchiha returns to Konoha. Yūdai will hand in his mask. The ANBU Commander will not die.

* * *

After eleven years in ANBU, Yūdai will return to being a chūnin of Konoha at the age of twenty-nine. He will reconnect with his family and shortly be promoted to jōnin. Following this, he will be given a two-month A-rank mission outside of Konoha. Three months after he leaves Konoha, Yūdai Suzuki’s file will be marked MIA.

_(A week after Yūdai’s is marked MIA, a chūnin—who has never been ANBU and never will be ANBU—will change Yūdai’s status to KIA. This is not abnormal, but very few ninjas are aware of the truth of what goes on. In the end, however, they all know that sometimes it is better to leave than stay. And sometimes loyalty demands you to not remain in the village.)_

* * *

There is one mask in ANBU that never appears to change.

The ANBU Commander cannot die.

May Konoha’s fire burn eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is obviously a reference to how the ANBU Commander remains the same and timeless no matter what happens, whilst keeping with the sea/water theme that I've got going. It's a very obvious title but in my defence, I was struggling and really don't care anymore. 
> 
> It turns out that this piece is also Silver's fault, which I am thankful for but like also. How many ideas have you sparked now? 
> 
> The main idea throughout this was that the ANBU Commander is not a person who dies. In short, the idea is that the ANBU Commander does not die and remains the same throughout all (of time) the changes. It’s false, of course, and everyone knows this, but you don’t normally notice when the ANBU command shifts until after it’s well and truly over. No one knows who the ANBU Commander is either. Their mask remains the same throughout the years and remains the same for all ANBU Commanders. The idea is that the mask is picked up, rather than handed down. And that they leave the mask behind when they die, so that there’s already an ANBU Commander when they do die (or retire, whatever the case might be).
> 
> The only other note I have for this is the last bit of the piece with reference to Yudai. I had this conversation with someone about how ninjas might leave Konoha, not as traitors or missing-nin but simply because they were sick of the war or the fighting or the violence and so on. And so sometimes people who are labelled MIA become KIA before there’s any evidence. Without any evidence, often. No one says anything and no one mentions this. But they understand, how sometimes you have to leave. And so there are ninjas who will say that this ninja is KIA and the Hokage will not look closer and no one will know, and everyone who does will turn their head and look away.
> 
> For anyone curious about the timeline here, you can find the post of this on my tumblr and it contains a timeline at the bottom ([post](https://silent-silver-slip.tumblr.com/post/620864885938651136/konohas-anbu-commander)). As always, feel free to follow me on Tumblr or join us over on Discord whether it be for simple alerts or to just hang out (silently or involved in conversations); we'll be glad to have you ([join here](https://discord.com/invite/DTbGtSc)).


End file.
